zodiacbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Libra
The Constellation The Scales of Justice constellation has one planet, Kythera, which glows lemon yellow and looks like a smooth velvet ball. Smoky swirls and vortexes dimple its surface. The planet is blanketed in clouds as thick as fiberglass, made of black carbon and yellow sulfuric acid. The clouds press down on the planet below with bone-crushing weight and lock in every joule of heat, making the surface weather brutal. Acidic storms can grind away entire mountains in a single night. This is why Librans live in flying cities. On Kythera, hundreds of communities float in the cloud tops like silver bubbles. Some are gigantic, while others very small, and they all drift on leisurely currents in the upper atmosphere. Occasionally, they bump together and bounce slowly apart, their movements fluid and dancelike. The spheres contain breathable air, which is much lighter than the planet’s dense atmosphere. Each sphere is weighted at the bottom with ballast so it can’t flip over, and the storied levels inside are oriented to the planet’s surface. The uppermost level gets the most sunlight, so it houses the city’s corporate farms. The lower levels recycle air, water, and waste. The People Personality House Libra represents Justice. Its people are fair-minded, charming, graceful, nonviolent, vain, cocky, and keenly perceptive. The pursuit of justice is a sacred quest for every Libran, and it’s represented by the House’s symbol, the Scales of Justice. Physically Everyone has blond hair on Libra, whether it’s natural or not. Yellow blond, platinum blond, silver-gray blond streaked with gold. Libran eyes glisten in shades of green, gray, and quartz, and a gold star — the Scan — adorns their right iris’s lower corner. They wear a variety of fashions, but they prefer to show off primary colors — reds, yellows, and blues. Like Hysan, Librans sounds somewhat British-ish. The Technology Librans believe education is the key to forging a fair world. As an antidote to snap judgments and rash reactions to difficult situations, they recommend reviewing all information available and studying all of one’s options. That’s why every Libran has a star-shaped Scan embedded in the corner of their right iris. Librans use this device to scan new information into special storage spaces in their brains. This storage space is built and housed in a small chip that is implanted in the brain when Librans turn twelve. The Government Libra is governed through a system of checks and balances. Each flying city elects a dozen Commissioners to govern its people, and all laws submitted by the Commissioners must be evaluated for approval by a randomly selected jury of a dozen citizens. Not even the Guardian can make unilateral decisions — a jury of a dozen dignitaries must be present to consult on each ruling. Additionally, each city elects two Senators to represent it in House-wide governance, which is headquartered in the Libran capital of Aeolus. The Guardian Lord Neith Sol — Following his pacifist predecessor Lord Vaz’s famed footsteps, Lord Neith’s educational reforms and open-door policy toward the other Houses have endeared him, above all, to the youths of his House. Category:Signs